


gaining experience

by sprosslee



Series: la ronde du minami [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Condoms, Consent, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, age gap, cute smut, gentle kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprosslee/pseuds/sprosslee
Summary: Boldly, Minami took a tiny step back, snuggled against Christophe’s broad chest and enjoyed the feeling of strong arms encircling him. “This is a very big room,” Minami mumbled just to say anything to break the silence.“It’s not the only thing that’s big in here,” Christophe said.***Minami is looking for another adventure at the Grad Prix Banquet. Christophe comes to the rescue.





	gaining experience

**Author's Note:**

> The dearest [Oceanwhirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanwhirl/pseuds/Oceanwhirl) gave me the idea to expand my last oneshot into a series and because Minami is a chronically neglected character… As a person who is usually Stephenie Meyers when it comes to smut this was quite a challenge!
> 
> Also prepare for Christophe. Because Christophe is great and gentle despite what he does on the ice. You can fight me over that. 
> 
> [Ashiiblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black) cleared this fic of mistakes and inconsistencies. [neuroglam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroglam) once more enhanced my writing with her honesty and her chainsaw of cutting useless sentences. Lastly, [Breathtaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken) and [Strifenhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strifenhart)went through this to find any leftover flaws. Thank you all for doing this! <3

“Are you alright?” Guang-Hong asked and put a hand on Minami’s shoulder. 

The warmth of his friend’s hand seeped through the fabric of Minami’s new tuxedo. The champagne bubbled in his stomach like the natural hot springs in Hasetsu. “Yeah,” he lied. His head spun. Must have been the three glasses of champagne he gulped down to celebrate his first Grand Prix Final Bronze.

“You sure? Your face looks funny. Doesn’t he look funny, Leo?” 

“He definitely does,” Leo said and took another miniature sandwich from the buffet. “It’s because he drank too much.” He pulled Guang-Hong into a firm embrace and planted a kiss onto his lips. 

“Okay, I admit I feel a tiny bit dizzy , ” Minami said. And then he felt the strong urge to giggle. “But I feel great!” 

Leo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. Shouldn’t have drunk that on an empty stomach. And lower your voice. You’re too loud.” He let go of Guang-Hong, took away Minami’s glass and put it on the table next to him. “No more bubble juice for you, my friend. Why don’t you eat something instead?”

Minami pouted but took a tiny cupcake from the silver plate in front of him. Getting drunk without eating something first had not been his brightest idea, he had to admit that. But he felt so ecstatic after standing on the podium. Bronze, only after Yuri ‘Scaryface’ Plisetsky and Yuuri-senpai. He wanted to celebrate that moment, cherish it, burn it into his memory.  _ I made third place! Yahooo! _

Guang-Hong still looked concerned, but it was only half-hearted sympathy. “Maybe we should take Ken to his room,”  he said and gave Leo his best bedroom eyes. 

When Minami’s hazy mind had finally processed what Guang-Hong really meant he let out a tiny whine. “I’m so jealous,” he grumbled and put another cupcake into his mouth. “I want to have fun tonight, too.”

Leo patted his shoulder. “I’m sorry but we’ve talked about this. Compared to  _ others  _ Guang-Hong and I are not into threesomes at all. Sorry, buddy.” Simultaneously, he dragged Guang-Hong closer as if to protect him, and Guang-Hong’s eyelids fluttered until the two of them looked like the cheesy cover of a cheap romance novel. 

Minami couldn’t hold back a chuckle. When he’d told them that he’d had both Georgi Popovic and Emil Nekola all over him after the banquet last year Leo obviously got the impression he was some kind of feral animal. “Thanks, but I’m not interested anyway. Neither of you are my type, sorry.”

What he wanted was different. “I’m looking for someone more  _ mature _ ,” he said and stuck out his tongue. The liquid courage in his stomach helped to boost his confidence.

Leo furrowed his brows. “Good, can we leave then?”

“Yeah. See you at breakfast. Have fun, Guang-Hong.” 

An adorable red bloomed on Guang-Hong’s cheeks before he whispered good night. Minami watched them leave and couldn’t hold back a smile. He was glad they were finally together after years of pining over each other. 

Then he remembered why he was there. His eyes wandered around in the banquet hall hungrily. Now, after a year of thinking about what had happened last year and recreating it in his mind on a daily basis, he was ready for more. Sadly, Mr. Popovic had retired and Emil seemed to finally get his wish of having the Italian for himself fulfilled. The guy’s sister was obviously banging Mila Babicheva, considering the looks she was throwing her, and Michele was comforting himself with Emil. They didn’t look as if they had room for more, which was sad but couldn’t be helped.

Minami had practiced the art of  _ Not Coming After Only a Finger In The Butt _ with his new rink mate Mamoru—he still blushed from embarrassment when thinking about the incident from last year—and felt competent enough for another adventure. Plus, he was now nineteen, almost legally allowed to drink alcohol, and he’d just won bronze. 

Suddenly, Minami felt very lonely. Now that his friends were off, he felt like a package that had been ordered and then never picked up from the post office. _I can do this_ , he tried to motivate himself. _Plus, I told them I had plans._ _Failure is not an option._

Once more, he scanned the room and realized many of the hot people had already left. The remaining crowd consisted of Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin, who were into some kind of heated discussion, two Swedish ice dancers, who had won silver and were making out shamelessly on the canapé, and two elderly female coaches, who clinked glasses in a corner and laughed. Minami played through all three possibilities in his head. 

Then he sighed.  _ Guess I’ll sleep alone tonight.  _ The realization struck him like lightning and he felt sobered up immediately. It was the last banquet situation all over again. None of these couples seemed to have any interest in taking him under their wing, that much was clear.  _ Damn _ . The happiness that had been bubbling in his stomach popped. 

Minami felt the presence of somebody else behind him. “Hi there.” A hand landed on his hip and he was turned around. Minami looked up. Over him towered a very broad-shouldered man; the lights of the chandelier drew shadows over his face, so it took Minami a moment to recognize him. 

“Mr. Giacometti!” he pressed out as a wave of tangy aftershave wafted over him. His knees weakened. There was still a hand on his hips, holding him firmly in place, and another one now touching his cheek, then cupping his face.   


“Call me Christophe, please,” Chris said and gifted him an unreadable smile while he let his fingers wander over Minami’s neck. Then he let go of him and Minami had to use all his willpower to keep standing. “And you are Minami Kenjirou.” This was a statement, not a question, so this person who was ten years his senior had paid attention to his skating career. And to him.  _ Oh my. _

Minami felt himself blush and could only nod. Was this guy a wizard? Wherever Christophe’s gaze had landed his skin burned. 

“I met my good friend Leo de la Iglesia on his way out.” Chris now took Minami’s hand and directed him over to a bar table, away from the other people in the room. 

Had Minami ever felt so boneless? He wasn’t sure. He was also not sure he should thank Leo for scheduling this meeting—this was obviously a payback for earlier. Minami could feel that this Christophe guy was dangerous. His programs were incredibly sensual as well, and wasn’t there this rumour that Christophe literally  _ came _ on the ice when he finished his routines? 

Before Minami could freak out even more, Christophe went on. “So I’ve heard you were looking for adventure today?” His absurdly large hand brushed Minami’s cheek again, but Christophe was so square-built that he shielded Minami against all nosy looks. “I’m looking for an adventure too, if you know what I mean. Are you interested?”

_ Gods, I should have kept my stupid mouth shut. _ Once more, the only thing Minami was capable of was nodding stupidly and leaning into the touch while he felt his dick twitch in his pants. Christophe was so tall he looked like a lighthouse in front of him. His blond hair glowed in the light of the chandeliers and the suit he wore was so skin-tight that nothing was left for imagination. His calves were like tree trunks. His upper arms were as thick as Minami’s thighs. And what was even worse was that Christophe knew he was incredibly handsome. Minami blinked. Take back all the talk about being grown-up and being mature; this man was a force of nature he was not sure he could deal with. “I’m-erm-I-”

“Let’s get upstairs then,” Christophe purred and the sound of his voice sent a shiver down Minami’s spine. Minami surely was not the hunter; he was the prey. “The night is young but unfortunately, I am not.”

 

***

 

Christophe stayed in a much bigger suite—the whole room was as big as Minami’s whole ratty flat. He knew that Japanese places were much smaller in comparison, but still, the lavishness of other countries never ceased to amaze him. 

“Your eyes are as wide as saucers,” Christophe said behind Minami.

Minami felt his hot breath on the top of his head. They were standing in the antechamber of the suite—it even had such a useless room!—and Minami wasn’t even sure what was going to happen next after they’d both taken their shoes off. The way up to the room had been very strange. He’d thought Christophe would kiss him right in the elevator but nothing except some light touches had happened. Why was that the case? He wanted to ask but he couldn’t read Christophe. At all. Georgi and Emil had been easier, it had been  _ lighter _ , somehow. More playful. But it was useless to think about the past.  _ This  _ was happening now. 

Boldly, Minami took a tiny step back, snuggled against Christophe’s broad chest and enjoyed the feeling of strong arms encircling him. “This is a very big room,” Minami mumbled just to say anything to break the silence. 

“It’s not the only thing that’s big in here,” Christophe said. 

Immediately Minami had Georgi’s voice in his head.  _ Your face literally just derailed.  _ He groaned and buried his face in his hands at the thought. This was so embarrassing—it was happening  _ again _ . Couldn’t the tasteful crystal lamp just come down and strike him dead? Why was he so easily flustered?

He gasped when Christophe just picked him up and carried him over bridal style to the sitting area in the next room. “What-what are you-” This man was so tall and so strong, he could just pick him up with ease without even breaking a sweat. 

“I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.” Christophe looked him in the eyes from above and Minami discovered a delicious stubble on his curled upper lip and his chin. “I’ll try very hard that it doesn’t happen again, okay? I want you to feel good.” 

Christophe looked as if he meant it, and for the very first time since they’d met Minami felt remotely calm. He generally trusted people easily and if Christophe said he wanted him to feel good, why should he doubt him? Hadn’t Emil and Georgi promised the same—and hadn’t it been perfect with them? So he took a deep breath and tried to relax. He was okay. Considering that he was in this hotel room with a man who completely seduced him by simply touching his  _ cheek _ and who was ten years his senior. 

He decided he would still kill Leo tomorrow. Slowly.

“I’m not mad.” Minami slung his arms around Christophe’s neck and snuggled closer, rubbed his face against Christophe’s chin. This felt safe, as if Christophe’s broad chest would guard him against everything bad in the world. He smelled really nice too, very musky and clean. The scent of his aftershave was like the icing on a cake; it made everything better.

“I’m glad you aren’t.” Christophe placed Minami on the wide sofa gently. “Here we are.” The covering was made of some velvety, surely very expensive material in a dark brown and it felt soft and pleasant under his trembling fingers. There was also a faux-fur blanket to cover up with in front of the giant flat screen. Christophe went onto his knees in front of the sofa and rested his chin on his hands while he watched Minami find a comfortable position. For once Chris didn’t look that intimidatingly tall; his eyes sparkled as if he was having fun. “Can I undress you now?” he said and stroked Minami’s left lower leg. 

“S-Sure”, Minami whispered and hated his stupid voice for giving away his slight insecurity.  _ Dang.  _ He had had a threesome with two guys last year and worked so hard to become more mature, more prepared for this banquet! He’d even started using a butt plug and ordered toys online!

If Christophe realized that Minami was slowly dying from nervousness inside he thankfully didn’t comment on it. Instead he reached for Minami’s dress shirt buttons. Very slowly, he opened the polka-dotted bow-tie, put it on the coffee table, and unbuttoned the top button of the shirt. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Minami felt sweat beading on his forehead. 

“Don’t be nervous. I won’t bite. Much.” Christophe chuckled when Minami blushed. “God, I’m so sorry. You’re just too cute.”

“You are a very mean man, Mr. Giacometti.” Another button popped open.

“Call me Christophe. Oh, wait. Let’s keep it ‘Mr. Giacometti’. It’s hot, somehow.” The third button gave way, then the fourth, until the shirt was pushed down from Minami’s slender shoulders. Christophe’s large hands wandered up to touch the tender skin and Minami shuddered. “You’re so tiny.” Then Christophe bent forward and gave Minami a questioning look. “Can I touch you?” His lips whispered over Minami’s Adam’s apple. 

Minami nodded weakly. “Please, Mr. Giacometti.”

“Oh my. You  _ are  _ adorable.” Christophe’s tongue darted out and flicked the overly sensitive skin on the side of his neck. 

“Ah-ah-” It happened so quickly that Minami wasn’t sure he had just imagined it. 

Soft lips wandered over the trail of Minami’s artery and found his collar bones, and Christophe’s stubble delightfully tickled. It was coarser than Emil’s beard, but nice, and Minami could perfectly imagine it also rubbing on certain lower areas. 

Christophe’s right hand cupped his face and bent his head back to have better access, then he wandered back up again to suck and bite and tease. “You are exquisite,” he sighed. “I’m a very lucky man.” Once more he sucked on Minami’s neck, this time harder, while he licked the sore patch of skin when Minami’s panting got too excited.

His left hand fumbled with Minami’s belt and eventually it snapped open. Tooth for tooth he unzipped the fly, far too slow for Minami’s taste. He was melting under Christophe’s touch, desperate for quick action. His belly was all hot and when Christophe finally wanted to shove down his pants he was more than happy to lift his hips to make it happen. It was getting awfully wet down there anyway. 

“So impatient,” Chris said and then Minami’s pants were gone. And his underpants. And his socks. In the end he was completely naked, the velvet of the couch warming his back, his butt cheeks and his balls, while Christophe was completely dressed and looked very pleased with himself. “You are beautiful.”

Minami smiled weakly, but averted his gaze and tried to ignore his increasing heartbeat. He knew he was more muscular than he had been last year, but he still was gangly in comparison to Christophe. This man was built like a wardrobe, raw masculinity seeping out of every pore. Somehow Minami felt ashamed. Ashamed of his body and being naked in front of this man he barely knew. Ashamed of being so aroused by his hazel eyes and his smile and the hands on his chest which drew calming circles and made him feel so strange.

“It’s true, you know.” Christophe fixated Minami and didn’t let him hide. “I want to taste all of you; what I’ve already had is like the best Cabernet I’ve ever had. Your free program was amazing. You’re so flexible, I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

_ Oh. _ Minami couldn’t help it but moan. His cock twitched and he arched his back.  _ This is so embarrassing. He hasn’t even touched me  _ down there  _ yet _ . 

“You like being praised, don’t you? Shall I praise you more?” Calloused fingers stroked his sides and Minami bucked. 

“Ah-”

“You have very soft skin, like silk.” Christophe dragged his clipped fingernails over Minami’s skin and drew a line to his thighs. “Let me see all of you, Kenjirou.”

Minami’s legs parted automatically when he heard his first name shamelessly spoken by this almost stranger. His head was all dizzy and he was quite sure this was not just the alcohol. He was drunk, yes, but he was  _ drunk _ because of Christophe, who seduced him with his deep voice and his light touches and the idea of what would come later.   


“What pretty legs you have,” Christophe continued and smiled when Minami sighed under his fingers. He moved his hands further up and let them rest in the blond mass of tangled hair where he massaged both of Minami’s temples simultaneously. “And your hair is so soft.” His eyes never left Minami’s. 

The short intermission was very necessary. Minami had practiced very hard not to come too early but Christophe was another league from Emil’s quick attack onto his groin. Where the other man had quickly identified Minami’s need for completion and had fulfilled this need with the help of Georgi, Christophe was not having it. He played Minami like a well-tuned instrument and it was clear that he would take his time. Maybe, Minami realized, it was Christophe’s thing to seduce others. “I use a conditioner Yuuri-kun recommended,” he whispered, desperately searching for something clever to say. 

Christophe chuckled. “I want to kiss you.” The hands were on his cheeks again, trailing the side of his face. 

Minami closed his eyes for an answer.

The kiss was gentler than he had expected, although after being treated so tenderly, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Chris gave him time to find his pace and didn’t force himself of him, but only used his lips to caress Minami’s instead. Minami slung his arms around Christophe’s neck and dragged him onto the couch where he came to a rest between Minami’s spread legs. 

“You’re still fully dressed,” Minami mumbled against Christophe’s lips and let his tongue snake out in an outburst of sudden confidence. 

Christophe groaned. Finally. “It’s better that way,” he answered when he had himself under control again. “Let me prepare you first. You can repay me later.”   


“I can repay you now, if you open your mouth a bit.” Minami dragged Christophe closer and rubbed his aching groin against Christophe’s, who, as he once more realized, had not been unaffected by the situation. And as far as Minami could tell, he was indeed huge. Another moan escaped his mouth, but by now he was too far gone to be embarrassed about it. It was swallowed by Christophe who finally did what he had been asked to do. 

He was a very skilled kisser, but Minami was not the type to be intimidated by more talented people, no matter what their talent was. So he grabbed Christophe by the hair and tried his best to impress him with his tongue play. Doing something he knew he was good at also helped to calm the nervousness that was once again gnawing in his belly. The whole situation was like a rollercoaster ride—as soon as he felt okay with it, another drop brought him back to his senses. 

After a few minutes he contently registered that Christophe’s calm facade finally seemed to crumble. His movements became more jittery and less controlled and once or twice he even rutted against Minami. 

Finally, Christophe backed up and looked at Minami, his cheeks tinted in a delightful shade of pink, his lips glistening in the light of the lamps. He looked wrecked, his ash blonde hair was not as artificially ruffled as it had been before, his hairstyle taken apart by Minami. His breathing was heavy, even if only a bit. “Your reputation precedes you,” Christophe stated. “But I don’t remember Georgi describing you as such a skillful kisser.”

“I practiced,” Minami said and grinned. He was very proud of himself. 

Christophe rubbed his nose against Minami’s. “Good for you I got a lot of practice over the years too. Oh, don’t blush, you make me wanna eat you alive.” A quick kiss on the lips. “Could you please let go of me for a second? I need to get certain items if we want to continue. Do you want to continue?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay then.” Christophe placed a gentle kiss on Minami’s cheek before he untangled himself and got up.

Minami watched Chris walk through the bedroom and vanish in the bathroom, sporting a gigantic tent in his pants. He licked his lips.  _ This might hurt _ . He was used to butt plugs and fingers and his one small dildo, but he had never really bottomed before for real. And it was hard to tell how big Christophe really was before Minami saw him completely naked. His half-buried nervousness rose back up from his subconsciousness.

Christophe was back at the sofa before he could take this train of thought any further. He placed lube and condoms on the broad armrest and crawled back onto the couch. In the meantime he had gotten rid of his shirt so that Minami could now see and touch his bare chest with its broad patch of neatly trimmed hair. Minami swallowed and tried to smile. He let his finger pass through and enjoyed the fuzzy feeling it gave him, once more distracting himself from any negative thoughts. 

It also helped that Christophe nibbled on his earlobe as if he was eating the best kind of sweet he’d ever tasted. His hot breath sent electric buzzes through Minami, who was once again very sure he was able to endure whatever was to come, as long as Christophe never stopped doing what he just did.  _ Stupid rollercoaster. _

“Are you prepared or shall I prepare you?” Christophe murmured and the vibration tickled pleasurably. His tongue drew the contours of Minami’s outer ear. 

“You-ah-you please,” Minami gasped and bucked. His stomach was all sticky from his own precum. “Be gentle-ah-please-”

“I always am.” Christophe gave Minami a quick kiss before he grabbed the lube. “First one finger, then two, okay? I want you to feel comfortable later.” He popped the cap and put a generous amount of lube on this right index finger. 

“Glad to hear it,” Minami said.  _ Oh Gods, it is happening. _ He tried to breathe evenly and calm down but he was already so excited it was pretty hard.

Christophe’s warm finger circled his entrance and caressed it gently before it found its way inside. As always this felt weird, a feeling Minami would most likely never get used to from the beginning. He knew it would become better later when his body accepted that there was something getting in where usually things, well, came out. Then Christophe curled his finger. Minami gasped.  _ Oh, this feels nice. _

“Good boy,” Christophe said and gave him an encouraging smile. He kissed Minami’s cheek and extracted the finger just to put more lube on. Once again he teased Minami before he very carefully pushed two fingers inside. It seemed like forever until he moved but then he finally started to scissor Minami with the care he’d shown before. Millimeter by millimeter Minami’s clenched muscles gave way. 

“God, you’re tight,” Christophe sighed. 

“ _ I’m sorry _ ,” Minami whined and blushed violently when he realized he’d spoken Japanese. “Sorry,” he added in English and felt his cheeks burn even more. 

“Oh no, it’s good. It makes me really looking forward to entering you.” Christophe once more drew back his fingers. With the other hand he caressed Minami’s cheek, pushed out a strand of hair from his face and kissed his forehead, with the other he kneaded Minami’s ass cheek. The wetness felt strange on Minami’s skin and for a very absurd moment he was incredibly worried the sofa might get stained and they might send his coach a cleaning bill. 

“But first I’ll finish preparing you, alright?” Christophe said. Again he lubed his fingers and this time gently tried to push three inside. “Relax.” 

All thoughts about cleaning bills were gone when Minami felt their pressure. He sucked air through his teeth, but took deep breaths and somehow they went in. The pressure was bearable, almost pleasurable.

“The more lube, the better,” Christophe explained. His other hand stroked Minami’s balls as if by accident before it came to its rest on Minami’s wet stomach. “Let’s make you all slippery.” 

“Uh-huh.” This felt too pleasant. Minami bit his bottom lip so that he wouldn’t moan too loudly. Three fingers in and he still hung on—he was definitely getting better at this. Practice did indeed make perfect. “Mr. Giacometti, I-I think I’m ready.”

“If you say so,” Christophe said and wiped his fingers on his pants, obviously not caring about the lube staining his expensive suit, before he opened his belt. The metallic clink of the belt buckle sounded like music in Minami’s ears. 

Christophe wore jet black briefs that reminded him of Georgi’s from a year before.  _ Maybe they shop from the same store _ , Minami thought before Christophe shoved them down. Minami just stared at what was in front of him. “That’s… really big,” he whispered and realized he sounded horrified. Christophe’s dick was very red and very veiny, and the base vanished in an impressive bush of coarse, neatly trimmed hair. 

“Oh, you have saucer eyes again, but don’t be afraid.” Christophe's dick twitched as Minami drew nearer, almost beckoning him forward. 

Minami let out a giggle, then winced. He hoped Christophe didn't think he was laughing at  _ him _ .

"My cock can't wait to feel the inside of your ass. And I’ll be very gentle, I promise.” Christophe took Minami’s right hand and dragged him closer. “You can touch it if you want. It gets less intimidating that way.” A drop of precum formed on the red tip. 

With trembling fingers Minami came nearer and with his index finger he nudged the head. The drop fell down onto his stomach and mixed with his own fluids. 

Christophe grinned. “I like it when you’re shy.” 

Minami pouted. “Don’t make fun of me, Mr. Giacometti. I’m used to… something, erm, smaller.”  _ Like a dildo. Or fingers.  _ He snuggled into Christophe’s hand, which had returned to caress his face. “Will it hurt?”

“I will make sure it won’t.” It sounded earnest.

“Can we… can we stop if it hurts?” Minami couldn’t look Christophe in the eyes while asking that. His voice was slightly trembling. 

“Anytime, Kenjirou.” A short kiss followed. 

_ Gods, please let this be good. _ Minami took a deep breath. “Can I be on top?”

Christophe nodded and shuffled a bit so that he was sitting on the couch next to Minami. After that he grabbed a condom, unwrapped it, threw the wrapping onto the floor, and leaned back. It all happened so swiftly that Minami had the feeling that Christophe was far more experienced than he could even imagine. “Get on when you’re ready,” Christophe said and gave Minami an encouraging wink while he once again grabbed the lube and put a generous amount of it on. With his right hand he spread it evenly until his whole length shone with the sticky fluid. 

Minami sent a silent prayer to whatever Shinto god of butt sex was listening at the moment and swung his legs over Christophe’s. His dick was still bigger than anything Minami had ever seen in real life.  _ Oh my. _ Minami’s knees were trembling when he slowly, very slowly, lowered his hips. 

Christophe guided his tip to Minami’s entrance with one hand while he stroked Minami’s side with the other in reassuring circles. “Take it easy; I prepared you well. You did well. You can do this.” His calm voice caressed Minami like one of his affectionate touches and gave him the last nudge to jump over the cliff. He moved down.

It was not as hard to push Christophe’s tip inside than he’d thought it would be, and his muscles gave way. “Oh, it’s in!” he exclaimed.

“Keep going,” Christophe hissed through gritted teeth. 

As long as Minami didn’t hurry and gave his body time to adjust to the pressure and the stretching, it went well. All the lube in and outside and Christophe’s careful preparation paid off. Eventually he was half in.  _ I can do this. _ The feeling was strange but not utterly unpleasant. Still, he wasn’t sure he would become world’s biggest fan of anal—until he pressed his hips completely down and yelped in delight when Christophe hit exactly the right spot. It was completely different to when he used the dildo or when Mamoru fingered him. 

“Ahhhhhh, this feels gooood!” Was this really his voice? Oh, and why were his hips moving on their own? “Ah. Aaaah!” He only realized subconsciously that Christophe stayed very still while he tried to find the perfect angle to stimulate that special spot deep inside him. 

But he had to make sure Christophe had fun, too. He had to. He could not have a repeat of last year. This time there was nobody else to take care of his partner if he came too fast. But this felt so good, he couldn’t help himself. He had to keep rutting and moving and shifting while he made all these noises he didn’t know he was capable of making.  _ Grit your teeth, carry on! You’ve got this! _

“Kenjirou dear, are you trying very hard not to come?” Christophe gasped in between Minami’s thrusts. 

The sound of his own balls whacking Christophe’s groin was a constant, like the beat of one of his faster program pieces.“Nggggg,” was Minami’s very eloquent response. Sweat trickled from his forehead into his eyes. 

“Don’t,” Christophe said and rubbed his bottom lips with his thumb. “Let it go.”

So Minami didn’t and let himself go. 

He cried out and came so violently that he spurt all over Christophe’s hairy chest. Some of it even landed on his chin, but Minami couldn’t care less. He felt his muscles clench harder and moaned when his eyes rolled back in his head. Only Christophe’s strong grip kept him up. 

Christophe groaned something in French. Two more thrusts and he pressed his eyes shut with a grunt before Minami could feel him coming deep inside him. Christophe held him tight until he started to shrink, his large hands like a safeguard against falling. “That was nice.” 

“Understatement of the year,” Minami mumbled and got down of Christophe. His knees were so wobbly that he had to grab the sofa head. “Wow.”

“The joy of being young.” Christophe took the tissue box to clean his face and then his chest before he wrapped the condom in the tissue. Then he helped Minami to find a comfortable position and snuggle up in the fake fur blanket. “Wait here, I’ll get you something special.” He got up off the couch, crossed the room and opened the mini fridge.

“Where would I even go? I’m not sure I can walk yet.” Minami closed his eyes, enjoying the last waves of euphoria that had come with his orgasm while he waited for Christophe’s return. This had been something else—maybe he wouldn’t murder Leo tomorrow after all but write him a thank you note instead. However, his ass hurt a little and he was more than sure he would be kind of sore the next day. It was good his only appointment tomorrow was the flight home to Japan. “Hope you bring back something good,” he murmured. The pillows were soft and the blanket was warm and nice. 

It got even better when Christophe returned with a very fancy-looking bar of chocolate. “To mark the occasion,” Christophe said, sat down on the couch and unwrapped the chocolate. The silver wrapping sailed onto the floor where it joined a pile of clothes and the condom wrapper. He broke off a tiny piece of the bar and held it to Minami’s mouth with his long fingers. They smelled faintly of lube. “Here.”

The chocolate was salty and sweet and there were tiny bits of hazelnuts in it. It was delicious and Minami could not hold back a broad grin after he’d swallowed it. “To mark the occasion?”

Christophe mirrored the grin and ruffled Minami’s hair before taking a bite off of the chocolate bar. “I was your first, right? That’s worth a few squares of twenty dollar chocolate.” 

“Damn, you noticed!” Minami cried and hid his face behind the blanket. This was too embarrassing. He really wanted to die. 

Christophe bellowed a laugh, which was not patronizing at all. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. What happens in this room stays in this room. And now scooch over, I want to get under the blanket. Wanna watch a movie?”

While Minami watched the third-class actors fall in love on screen he snuggled into Christophe’s strong arms. “I really like cuddling,” he said and took another piece of chocolate. There was also some fancy looking red wine for Christophe and orange juice for him on the coffee table. Minami yawned. Again, he was in heaven.

“So I’ve heard. Less  _ discreet  _ people than me talk.” Christophe took a sip of wine before he licked his lips to catch a stray drop of the red liquid and put the glass back on the table with a sensual look. 

Minami’s cock twitched again.  “Do they.” He got up and fixated Christophe. He would make them talk even more next year, when he was back for new adventures. But first, he wanted another round. “I wonder what they’ll say.” Practicing Yuuri-kun’s bedroom eyes had apparently paid off, he noticed, when his hands wandered to Christophe’s crotch and was greeted with a semi-hard on. 

“Oh, the joy of being young,” Christophe groaned. 

Minami got on all fours and gripped. He felt blood pump under his fingers, a feeling that made him strangely euphoric.  _ I made this happen. It was me. _ Then he slowly lowered his head. If Christophe was ready, maybe he could teach Minami how to do something else. 

He was a great teacher, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this turned out far longer than I expected it to be. Minami is not very experienced and an unreliable narrator so his vision of Christophe’s mega dong might not be shared by the rest of the cast. (Btw, I took out the sentence “It was as thick as a salami” after giving it a second thought… ;)) Also, as [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixen13) brought to my knowledge, their size difference is HUGE.
> 
> Again, I’m very happy to hear what you liked or didn’t like - your honesty is very appreciated!


End file.
